


Book One: Another Story

by kenpipizza



Series: The Forgotten Books [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenpipizza/pseuds/kenpipizza
Summary: The pages contain the control the time travel, that's when the boy realized, the story was made by him.





	1. The end for a new begin

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the late updates of my fics, but here comes the series. Hope you like the change on their destiny.

“It was my fault at all”, Daniel was crying trying to handle everything he did till the one he really love and his good friend decided to both be killed together trying to save him from an accusation he was in target of, he tried really hard to embrace both their bodies, the irony was he is the one who told the King about Minhyun relationship with his vassal and also about he fetish to cross dress Jisung as a Gisaeng. His tears involved with the rain, because it was raining in 1231, when the boys got killed by the king for so many accusations and circumstances, they don't even had the time to run away from the palace and hide themselves, the King entered Minhyun room the exactly time both was in their lovely embrace, to see that with his own eye, his son with the vassal, in a sexual act. Even Minhyun begging for clemency, the only thing he never tolerated in his own empire, was that kind of relationship, with the simple thought this is something terrified and dirty, punished from their Gods. Jisung tried to persuade the King, to be the only one getting the punishment, but the other can't live him to be punished alone, his only and forever love.

“Please, please…. I hope you two could forgive me in your other life, I wish you both reincarnate to be lovers again, I will not interfere on this matter never again, in any life, I will not live to always be the one in fault of your deaths, forgive my beloved brother Minhyun, forgive me my beloved and only one person I could love with all my strength, Jisung”, the tears was like a lake, drowning their wet clothes, their blood and body there as they are unknowns needed to be erased from their history.

As they are destined, Minhyun hugged Jisung, and both was killed together by the archeries from the King. Daniel wasn't on his mind, his screams was so loud seen his lover being killed just in front of him, because he was jealous and envious, now he is crying because he didn't know, this could've be their last breath alive, and he didn't know, a loss of a lover could imply on a pain he don't even imagined could exist on earth.

He knew he should've done something to change their destiny, but what he doesn't aware of, was that his book contains a powerful destiny spell made by an ancient.


	2. Is that okay?

— Oh, it's my Era - Said Daehwi, thinking he have woke from a nightmare, but he was at that forest house once again, he will not survive on a second round of torture. So he went to Jisung room, opened the door silently, to make a discover, Daniel were the Prince, he recognize the clothes, and he isn't with the Servant? His mind was about to have a breakdown when the older move a little. What happened now? They founded a lost page from a diary Daniel wrote and suddenly everything changed?

The last thing he remembers was the book they founded before wakes there and now everything changed it's story.

Jisung is alive, in peace, Daniel was a Prince, Minhyun isn't there, what more? Daehwi looked at his own clothes and nothing changed for him, he felt angry for some reason, why he still their Servant? But he will have to discover where Minhyun are, to continue this puzzle.

The biggest surprise came when the boy moved and woke up, he looked at the person beside him and take a glance around, what he is doing with that stranger from another era? What with this place and the bed, why he sleeping in a weird and too so good bed? He realised and sighs in relief, noticing that teenager, wait..

— Wasn't this boy sleeping on my best friend arms? - Even the younger looked a little shocked and very surprised, something changed and they are on a new story? The things are getting more and mode weird, the only one now who can answer some questions for them is Jisung.

Or maybe Minhyun, by the way, what happened with the real prince from their destiny? He is questioning the same thing again.

— Okay! This is really not common for me, otherwise, where we are and how this happened? - Daehwi tries to wake his master, when Daniel stops him making a signal to silence.

— Don't wake him, he is sleeping so ethereal. - Daehwi was angry and pushed Jisung hard, knowing how the eldest have a heavy sleep and it's hard to wake him.

— Shut up. - And that's it, the latter screams to the teenager very angry.

— Ah! Ouch! - And he slaps the Servant hands, one more thing stranger and changed, as the oldest never got angry by him when he wakes him like that, but also he never on his life goes hitting or being violent toward him.

— What a servant is doing at the noble room, being so nonchalant? Go learn more about the Palace rules. Leave. - Daniel looked a little surprised, so that's the personality from the boy everyone wants?

— You are not you!! I want my Jisung back, who treats me good, who wants me on his side, please, you are good, you are not this person. - And now the teenager provokes something weird, he makes everything distort from what they are, that's not good, the writer was in front of him.

— Please, go learn the rules. Me and Emperor Kang will not punish you, as if it's what you are thinking, but we love to stay privately, he knows and I know that the population needs our attention and claims for me to appear in front of them, but today we are just us, the lovers. I'm sorry if I was rude, Daniel, please, you know how I hate to be awake on days like today. - Daniel and Daehwi gasped at the sudden discussion the latter did.

Emperor Kang and, maybe… Prince Jisung?

— I'm sorry. - And Daehwi have the answer he wants to know what was happen and which title to use.

— I'm the King, Daniel's husband, we fought so hard to people believe in us. Use the honorifics. - What on earth they wake up on?

 


End file.
